Cirque du Konoha
by Chuuny
Summary: Un circo donde nada es convencional, ni los artistas, ni los actos, pero eso se puede pasar por alto en la búsqueda del amor.
1. Llegó el circo

Hola, éste es mi primer fanfiction, así que no se mucho de aquí, pero espero que al menos una persona lea esto y me deje un review, aunque sea una crítica, me gustaría ver señales de vida, bueno, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: obviamente, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Asuma y Kurenai (mi pareja favorita, por cierto) no serían personajes secundarios, mucho menos lo habría matado a él.

Hacía un precioso día en el pequeño pueblo, los pájaros cantaban, las casas abrían sus ventanas para dejar pasar la luz del resplandeciente sol que brillaba en el cielo sin ninguna interrupción por parte de las nubes que parecieran haberse esfumado del firmamento, los árboles que rodeaban el pueblo daban una hermosa pinta al paisaje, meciéndose al compás de la fresca brisa, desde una de las edificaciones más importantes de la villa, un hombre observaba el paisaje, no embelesado ni nada por el estilo, sino aburrido ante tal calma mientras las agujas del reloj seguían su eterna carrera circular, desesperante mente lenta.

- Si esto sigue así me voy a volver loco – dijo para sí mientras miraba por la enrejada ventana

- Y que lo digas – oyó una voz cansina y familiar desde el umbral de la puerta – qué caso tiene ver el cielo si no hay nubes, el sol sólo me encandila.

- Que tragedia – dijo sarcástico mientras encendía uno de sus últimos cigarros – Oye, Shikamaru

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo distrayéndose de la mosca cuyo vuelo seguía con la vista

- ¿Tienes idea de por Qué está todo tan tranquilo?

- Ni la más mínima idea – en eso el chico vio una figura pequeña pasando frente a la ventana y la reconoció inmediatamente - ¿Por Qué no le pregunta a Konohamaru?

- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? - dijo el sonriente chiquillo luego de darle un golpazo a la puerta, venía comiéndose un algodón de azúcar

- ¡Oye!, ¡no golpees la puerta, pasarán años para que la repongan si la rompes – dio una calada a su cigarro, esperando calmarse y ante el sincero arrepentimiento que el niño demostraba a través de su mirada, añadió - ¿y ese algodón de azúcar, de donde lo sacaste?

El niño miró extrañado a su tío, luego a su ayudante y posteriormente los miró alternativamente, desde luego esta actitud rápidamente terminó cansándoles

- ¡Oye Konohamaru!, ¿vas a mirarnos todo el día o vas a responder?

- Lo siento tío, es que me sorprende que no hayan oído del circo

- ¿El circo?

- Si, estarán aquí tres semanas, de hecho, venía a pedirte que me llevaras

- ¿Aún no has ido?

- No

- Y...¿De Dónde sacaste el algodón? – inquirió Shikamaru fastidiado

- Me lo ha regalado una niña – esbozó una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio la cara con que lo miraba su tío, en los años que lo conocía sabía que él era una persona muy relajada pero no ocultaba su desaprobación cuando alguien hacía algo mal, así fuera su pequeño sobrino o su anciano padre, más allá de hablar o no, Sarutobi Asuma era muy demostrativo en lo que a miradas se refería, pero para suerte de Konohamaru, él también lo era, y haciendo uso de una mirada que él mismo había bautizado como "Crimen y castigo" contrarrestó la de su tío, así se mantuvieron durante unos largos minutos, en los que Shikamaru dudó que siquiera recordaran a que se debía aquel particular concurso de miradas, ya aburrido de la situación, se decidió por terminar con el tema.

- Oye, Konohamaru, ¿No querías que Asuma te llevara al circo? - ciertamente a Shikamaru le aburrían mucho ese tipo de situaciones que por alguna razón se daban muy seguido con su jefe

- Cierto, ¿Qué dices tío?, ¿Me llevas?

- Mmmhh...de acuerdo – finalizó casi en un suspiro, era imposible disuadir a su sobrino cuando quería algo - ¿Le has pedido permiso a tu madre?

- Le he pedido que me llevase – el chico se lo pensó bien antes de responder – Me dijo que te lo pidiera, supongo que cuenta como permiso

- Sí, claro – en cierta forma era una ventaja tener una excusa para salir de la pequeña y sofocante comisaria, no había ido a un circo desde que era un niño, ciertamente le gustaba, en aquella época claro, pero de seguro ese día acabaría fastidiado y rezando para que la función acabara, pero al menos Konohamaru se divertiría, y eso valía mucho para él, echó una fugaz mirada al reloj de la pared y dijo tranquilamente.

- Shikamaru, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- ¿Quién se quedará...? - se detuvo cuando vio el reloj, en cosa de cinco minutos llegaría su relevo, asintió y los siguió hacia la puerta, la calle normalmente abarrotada de transeúntes y comerciantes, estaba vacía, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, no era necesario decir que hacía un calor insoportable. Mientras caminaba, Asuma recordó como era el circo cuando él era niño, sonrió al recordarse emocionado ante su llegada, incluso esperando en la estación del tren, o buscando monedas por todos lados, cumpliendo recados, cualquier cosa para ver las funciones que tanto le gustaban, curiosamente, no lograba recordar que le gustaba más, en cualquier caso, ciertamente él ya no se entusiasmaba como sabía lo estaría Konohamaru, en cuanto a Shikamaru, no tenía ni idea si le gustaba o no el circo, no le asombraría que solo hubiera aceptado ir para escapar del trabajo, aunque su cara no denotaba más que su cansancio natural.

- Hey, Shikamaru – dijo tratando de sacar al chico de su ensimismamiento - ¿Te gusta el circo?

- No lo sé, nunca he ido – sus acompañantes quedaron callados ante tal afirmación - ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿te gusta?

- La pregunta ciertamente tomó a Asuma por sorpresa – Pues...me gustaba cuando era niño

- ¿Y ya no te gusta, tío? - otra vez sorprendido por la pregunta, Asuma se lo pensó bien – no he ido desde que era niño, ya ni recuerdo como es

La caminata transcurrió en silencio, con ocasionales miradas, que rápidamente eran desviadas, cuando llegaron, se asombraron al ver la inmensidad de la carpa blanca montada en las afueras del pueblo, a su lado, vigas y cuerdas descansaban esperando que alguien las necesitase, carpas más pequeñas también se podían ver junto a los vagones en los que seguramente se movilizaría todo, mucha gente recorría las instalaciones, había allí de todo, donde comprar comida, teatro de títeres, una zona donde los niños podían interactuar con los animales, en fin, de todo, compraron sus boletos y observaron que tenían casi una hora de espera antes de que empezara la función, así que fueron a observar el espectáculo exterior previo que se ofrecía al público, un recorrido para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la función, en un pequeño escenario, un hombre llamaba la atención de la gente, era algo extraño, tenía una máscara cubriéndole la mitad inferior de la cara, piel oscura, pelo largo y negro, ojos rojos con pupilas verdes, curiosamente, sus brazos parecían estar suturados en varios sitios.

- Observen los extraños talentos y criaturas que yo, el gran Kakuzu, traigo ante ustedes, primero, los hermanos traga fuegos, Sasuke e Itachi – dos chicos pelinegros con ropas oscuras y ojos de color rojo sangre subieron al escenario en silencio portando varas encendidas en sus manos, las lanzaron al aire para luego atraparlas sin mucho esfuerzo y acto seguido las metieron en sus bocas para luego cerrarlas aparentemente sin dolor, pasados unos minutos sacaron las ramas de sus bocas, se pusieron frente a frente, levantaron la cabeza e inundaron el espacio entre ellos de llamaradas intensas que chocaban entre sí, el público quedó estupefacto, se formó silencio hasta que los hermanos comenzaron a retirarse, entonces Kakuzu volvió a hablar – Un fuerte aplauso para estos talentosos pero tímidos hermanos – la gente salió de su shock y comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza

- Asombroso – fue lo único que pudo decir Shikamaru, antes de que Asuma o Konohamaru agregaran algo, la voz de Kakuzu volvió a sonar – Guarden aplausos para nuestro siguiente talento, la chica del puño de acero, la flor de cerezo del circo, Sakura – dicho esto, una chica subió al escenario saludando al público sin reservas, tenía el cabello rosa, ojos verdes e iba vestida de rojo con una falda rosa, dos chicos subieron detrás de ella cargando entre ambos un bloque de piedra que obviamente les pesaba mucho, lo dejaron en el suelo, la chica se puso un guante negro en su mano derecha, carraspeó un poco logrando silencio, alzó su puño cerrado, lanzó un gruñido, y al momento en que lo descargó sobre la roca, ésta se partió en dos con un ruido seco, Sakura sonrió al sorprendido público, tronó ruidosamente sus nudillos en medio del silencio y se marchó despidiéndose entre los repentinos aplausos de la multitud

- Vaya, ¿Todas las chicas pegan así? - preguntó Konohamaru algo asustado por la fuerza de Sakura, Asuma le miró extrañado, pero nuevamente la voz de Kakuzu le dejó sin tiempo de hablar – Nuestro último gran talento es algo que ni siquiera yo comprendo, y eso que vivo con él, a veces me dan ganas de matarlo, pero no puedo, Hidan, el inmortal – un hombre subió al escenario, tenía cabello gris, piel clara y en la mano traía una hoz roja, que le entregó a Kakuzu – les recomiendo a los que le hagan asco a la sangre, que vuelvan cuando termine, lo mismo va por los niños, no hagan esto en casa, nadie intente demandarnos luego y... ah, sí, Hidan estará bien, no se preocupen – dicho esto, caminó hasta Hidan, se paró tras él y sin más preámbulos, le cortó la cabeza con la hoz, la gente quedó en un silencio sepulcral, se oyeron algunos gritos al fondo, pero nadie habló; como figuras de la ley local, Asuma y Shikamaru se vieron tentados de detener el "espectáculo", sin embargo, antes de que pudieran moverse, se oyó una vos extraña, era la de Hidan - ¿Por Qué mi acto nunca les gusta?, ¡es lo único que hago bien!, ¡Maldita sea! - el silencio se rompió por el murmullo de la atemorizada gente, algunos habían salido corriendo, tal vez a vomitar tras aquella horrible visión, Kakuzu habló de manera tranquila – Bueno, un aplauso para Hidan, mientras lo sacan de aquí, por favor síganme, os enseñaré a los fenómenos – guió al numeroso grupo hacia una de las carpas pequeñas, también blanca, aunque con un toque amarillento, antes de entrar, Asuma, preocupado por Konohamaru, le preguntó si se sentía bien luego del acto de Hidan, el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo que había sido lo más genial que había visto en su vida, curiosamente, la cabeza del inmortal que era llevada por Sakura a lo que debía de ser la enfermería, escuchó su comentario y respondió con gritos de gratitud.


	2. Comienza lo extraño

– "Parece un buen tipo" – pensó Asuma mientras caminaba con su sobrino a la carpa de los fenómenos, después de los otros actos, no se sabía que esperar de aquel extraño circo, la carpa de los fenómenos era por dentro más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera, era a grandes rasgos un amplio pasillo similar al de la zona carcelaria instalada en la comisaría, con jaulas a ambos lados y una última en el fondo, el suelo estaba recubierto de paja, probablemente para dar un aspecto de zoológico que a la gente parecía agradarle, ya dentro, se reunieron con Shikamaru, quien miraba la primera de las jaulas del lado derecho, en donde había una criatura extraña, parecía un hombre...y un tiburón a la vez, miraba al público con una amplia y afilada sonrisa mientras les saludaba, sobre la jaula un letrero azul ponía "Kisame", Kakuzu guiaba presentando a los fenómenos y aclarando dudas, al voltearse para ver la primera jaula de la izquierda, hizo la clásica presentación – Aquí, una extraña criatura o tal vez dos, no estoy seguro – Asuma pudo ver sobre la jaula que del cartel que ponía con letras blancas "Sakon", colgaba otro que decía "Ukon" pero en la jaula estaba solo un chico de piel pálida, cabello gris y labios pintados de verde, la gente lo miró tratando de entender como podría ser aquel chico un fenómeno y a quien se referiría el otro letrero era la duda en la cabeza de Konohamaru, que solo le duró hasta que vieron algo extraño en su cuello, un bulto que se extendió hasta convertirse en un brazo que saludaba al horrorizado público, momentos después, el chico se dio la vuela dejando ver otro bulto en su espalda, que creció esta vez para ser una cabeza idéntica a la del extraño muchacho, como si de por si eso no fuera suficiente, la cabeza recién surgida habló al público – Hola, soy Ukon y él es mi hermano Sakon – ambos sonrieron mientras la gente se giraba guiada por Kakuzu, hacia la segunda jaula del lado derecho, dentro de la cuál, un chico moreno hacía malabares con pelotas de colores, cuando vio a la gente se detuvo, para dejar ver que tenía seis brazos, los movió en un saludo extraño mientras se presentaba – Soy Kidoumaru, pero por aquí me llaman el chico de las arañas – mientras lo decía, arañas enormes comenzaron a emerger del suelo de la jaula, sacándole algunos gritos al público, Kakuzu habló irritado – Sigamos antes de que me demanden – la siguiente jaula (del lado izquierdo) encerraba a un chico de cabello gris largo, ojos verdes y piel pálida, ni bien llegó la gente a verle, comenzó con su gracia, nada más ni menos que sacar al exterior sus propios huesos aparentemente sin dolor alguno, ante la sorpresa y el asco de la gente en general, su seca y calmada voz se hizo oír – me llamo Kimimaro, lo siento si os doy asco – acto seguido, se sacó sus falanges y las usó a modo de munición, dándole a cinco de los delgados barrotes de la jaula en una demostración de perfecta puntería, Kakuzu lo reprendió repitiendo su constante miedo a una demanda, además de que no estaba hecho de dinero para pagar otra jaula, Kimimaro hizo caso omiso y se echó a dormir con su parte hecha, el recorrido siguió a la tercera jaula del lado derecho, donde una chica pelirroja sujetaba con fuerza los barrotes, tenía ojos cafés y un extraño sombrero negro sobre su largo cabello, apenas vio al grupo comenzó a gritar de manera histérica - ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Como atrape al imbécil que me encerró aquí! - el presentador suspiró y habló calmadamente – Ella es mi hija Tayuya, no debería estar ahí pero tampoco debería hablar así, ¿Dónde está Pein?– la chica se puso roja de rabia, aumentó aún más su tono de voz, logrando que sus compañeros asomaran la cabeza para observar el por que de tanto alboroto - ¡¿Te parece que si lo supiera me quedaría con esta bola de fenómenos? - señaló con su pulgar las jaulas anteriores - ¡Estaría pateándole el trasero!, ¿Sabes Qué?, ¡Vete al infierno, maldito anciano!, ¡Espera a que salga de aquí, te sacaré los ojos y te meteré tu estúpido dinero por el...! - fue parada por Kakuzu, que le tapó la boca con su mano - ¡No hables más, niña!, ¿Quieres que nos demanden por lenguaje soez? - Tayuya mordió la mano que le aprisionaba y tiró de ella, para su poca sorpresa, terminó sacándole la mano al hombre por la primera costura, su dueño refunfuñó de dolor - ¡Ahora dame eso! - totalmente consiente de lo que había hecho, la chica se limpió los labios con el dorso su brazo, tomó la mano y la dejó en el fondo de la jaula – Sácame y te la doy – Kakuzu negó con la cabeza – Quédatela, volveré después por ella, ya que estás córtame las uñas, ¿Quieres? - se escuchó un ruido lejano, como de una explosión, él ahora manco guía se levantó y se dirigió a su grupo – les conviene ir a la carpa grande, la función va a empezar, ya después podrán ver a los demás fenómenos, si quisieran dejar una propina al salir, es que no vivimos de este tipo de numeritos– dijo lo último mirando a Tayuya, que frotaba sus dientes por la rabia, Kakuzu se acercó a su jaula y con su única mano la dejó libre, la pelirroja tomó la mano ajena y la usó para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara a su dueño.

– ¡Momia asquerosa! - gritó y acto seguido se alejó caminando con prisa

– ¡Mocosa Grosera! - cuando lo dijo la chica se volteó hacia él e hizo una seña grosera con su dedo medio, causando risitas burlonas por parte de Sakon, Ukon y Kisame, Kidoumaru estaba ocupado con sus arañas y Kimimaro pensaba en lo inmaduros que podían ser sus compañeros, dos personajes más sacaron la cabeza, uno era un chico pelirrojo de mirada tranquila, que pensaba similar a Kimimaro, solo que lo pensaba especialmente de Kakuzu, soltó una corta y calmada risa que hizo que el sorprendentemente aún presente grupo lo mirara, el aludido ya fastidiado de burlas habló con tono cortante - ¡Cállate Pinocho! - el personaje se calló y retiró la cabeza de entre los barrotes, mientras un individuo parcialmente verde, blanco y negro, con apariencia vegetal conversaba consigo mismo sobre lo que estaba pasando, y por último, en la jaula del fondo, tapada con un telón negro, se escuchó una risa burlona y aterradora, Shikamaru leyó el letrero sobre la jaula, que ponía unicamente "Ido", la demoníaca risa se dejó oír de nuevo, erizando los cabellos de la nuca a Asuma, ¿Qué clase de circo era aquel?, ciertamente hacía mucho que él no iba a un circo, pero no recordaba gente decapitada, tiburones humanos, chicas que le arrancaran las manos a sus padres y luego las negociaran, mucho menos ese tipo de risas, definitivamente hablaría con alguien sobre aquello; mientras todos se marchaban a la gran carpa blanca, dejó a Konohamaru con Shikamaru prometiendo alcanzarlos en breve, se acercó a Kakuzu, que estaba suturándose tranquilamente la mano, por la calma con que lo hacía y por tantas suturas en sus brazos, Asuma comenzó a preguntarse si ya le habría pasado algo así, se estremeció al pensar que tal atrocidad pudiera ser mundana para él o peor, que fuera algo fríamente planeado para impresionar a la gente, de ser así, iban más a traumarlos que a impresionarlos, pero sólo él podría contestarle, se acercó y Kakuzu al verlo dejó escapar un suspiro - ¿Vino a demandarme? - tal vez debería haberse esperado esa pregunta, sin embargo lo tomó por sorpresa – No, quería preguntarle, ¿Qué clase de acto fue ese? - el anciano se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar - ¿ A Qué se refiere? - sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, Asuma sacó su identificación, Kakuzu se puso blanco al saber que hablaba con un representante de la ley.

– Yo sólo represento la sección de fenómenos, no soy el dueño ni nada -

– Necesitaré hablar con el dueño del circo

– Desde luego, Lady Tsunade estará encantada de hablar con usted

– ¿Lady Tsunade?

– Si, la dueña del circo, estará libre después de la función

– Muy bien, hablaré con ella – notó el alivio de Kakuzu cuando iba a retirarse, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta – luego volveré a con usted para hablar sobre sus fenómenos.

Se oyeron murmullos provenientes de las jaulas, Asuma sintió un pequeño escalofrio al ver movimiento en el telón de jaula del fondo, ¿Quién o Qué sería el tal Ido?, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero si alguien en el circo estaba involucrado en algo extraño, sería su deber saberlo, salió de la pequeña carpa y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante el repentino brillo del sol, pero pudo ver a una chica que corría hacia donde estaba él, la chica de largos cabellos azulados y ojos blancos parecía muy nerviosa y agitada.

– Di...disculpe, ¿No habrá visto por aquí al señor Kakuzu?, esto...él es...

– Si, lo he visto, está en aquella carpa

– Gracias

– De nada...

– Eh...Hi...Hinata

– Claro, Hinata – la chica se fue corriendo como llegó, ¿Por Qué sería tan urgente la presencia de Kakuzu?, ¿Realizaría algún acto?, improbable pero...había visto ya muchas cosas improbables e incluso imposibles en ese circo extraño, y en base a eso, ¿Cómo sería la tal Tsunade?, por lo pronto le convenía ir a la carpa o se perdería la función, y definitivamente quería ver si ese podía ser al menos en un aspecto un circo normal.

Kakuzu estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decirle ese hombre, ¿Sobre Qué querría hablar con Tsunade?, en las jaulas todos parecían alterados y esperando a que él dijera algo, se acercó a la parte central del pasillo, no sabía exactamente qué decirles, así que habló calmadamente mirando al suelo - ¿Dónde rayos está Pein? - todos quedaron en absoluto silencio, Kisame, Sakon, Ukon y Kidoumaru sonreían ante la impaciente mirada del ojiverde, Kimimaro miraba al pelirrojo con cara de complicidad, el personaje menos esperado habló, se trataba del ser vegetal, o por lo menos en parte, la parte blanca de su cuerpo habló sin parecer importarle la situación – Konan lo sacó, yo la vi – el enmascarado dejó que la rabia se dejara ver en sus ojos, pero justo en ese momento, una chica entró corriendo, estaba roja como un tomate fruto del calor y el esfuerzo, Kakuzu trató de relajarse un poco para hablarle con claridad - ¿Qué pasa niña? - la chica se recargó en una de las jaulas, recuperó el aliento y habló con un tono de voz suave pero preocupado – Señor Kakuzu, necesitamos a Yakumo – su vos aún deteriorada por la fatiga se esfumó tras la última frase pues la aludida estaba delante de ella sonriente, con su voz dulce y algo chillona alentó a Hinata a que le siguiera a un paso acelerado mientras corría fuera de la carpa, nadie se había percatado de la chica, Kisame replicó de mala gana - ¿Por Qué ella puede salir cuando se le dé la gana? - los ojos verdes y brillantes del anciano se clavaron en el tiburón humano – Ella no es un fenómeno, pero actúa mejor que ustedes, y esa chica Hinata...me gustaría que Tayuya fuera así de respetuosa – escuchó una risa proveniente de la jaula del pelirrojo – Tú educaste mal a esa chica y con esos valores se quedó – Kakuzu se quedó callado un momento, tal vez Sasori tenía razón, pero sin embargo, él no quería que ella creciera así, como una chica grosera y malhablada, pero no podía quedarse con toda la culpa - Tal vez, lo de grosera puede que se lo haya enseñado yo, pero Hidan es quien le enseña ese lenguaje – todos asintieron en silencio, si el inmortal tenía algo de boca sucia, Tayuya lo tenía el doble, ya muchas veces habían tratado de convencer a lady Tsunade de echarlo, pero ella se rehusaba siempre, al final dejaron de intentar y se conformaron.


	3. ¡Que inicie la función!

Hola, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que me gusta tanto, tal vez no me haya salido muy bien que digamos, pero es que me dormí en los laureles, en todo caso, esto es lo que tengo ahora, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Dentro de la gran carpa todos estaban ya sentados, pero para suerte de Asuma aún no habían apagado las luces, por lo que fácilmente pudo encontrar a Shikamaru y Konohamaru, estaban bastante adelante, y le habían reservado un lugar, al sentarse notó que probablemente su ayudante estuviera aún más aburrido de lo normal, pero lo miró con auténtica curiosidad

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Kakuzu? - reflexionó un poco antes de contestar

- No muy bien, ni bien mostré la placa se ha puesto blanco y me ha mandado a hablar con una tal...Lady..Lady algo, pero no lo recuerdo ahora – Shikamaru miró a su jefe extrañado, mientras éste balbuceaba la palabra Lady sin recordarlo, era un dato muy importante como para olvidarlo, de pronto los reflectores se apagaron excepto los que apuntaban a la amplia pista, mientras humo blanco comenzó a salir de todas partes , un hombre se acercó al centro de la misma, vestía un elegante traje, al igual que Kakuzu llevaba una máscara en la parte inferior del rostro, sólo que también llevaba una banda de tela negra cubriéndole un ojo, su cabello era gris y su voz, aunque amplificada por los altavoces, era suave y calmada.

- Lamento llegar tarde, en fin, bienvenidos al Cirque Du Konoha, hemos recorrido muchos lugares pero es la primera vez que venimos aquí, esperamos disfruten la función y hagan de éste un día memorable y bla bla bla, bueno, para nuestro primer número tenemos a los más graciosos payasos de la historia, Naruto e Ino, recuerden que ellos rompen el hielo, así que sean amables –

Llegaron dos personajes corriendo a la pista, un chico vestido con un ridículo traje naranja y una peluca azul, la cara pintada de blanco con labios amarillos con una nariz roja, y una chica con un no menos ridículo traje blanco a lunares de colores, con colas de caballo y trenzas des prolijas por todo el cabello rubio, la cara también pintada de blanco con los labios violetas, colorete rosa y párpados verdes, hicieron unas cuantas rutinas, algunas clásicas y otras muy originales, luego contaron algunos chistes, para luego agradecer por los merecidos aplausos, habían hecho que la gente riera a carcajadas, incluyendo al serio Shikamaru, que al principio trató de aguantarse pero no pudo más y se desternilló de la risa, Konohamaru quedó asombrado con Naruto cuando éste le dio un globo que el decía tenía forma de "serpiente luego de tragarse un elefante", pero que no era más que un intento fallido de hacer un animal decente, sin embargo al chiquillo le resultó genial, cuando los payasos se retiraron, el enmascarado volvió a su estratégica posición y anunció:

- Si eso les ha gustado, no esperen a ver nuestro próximo acto, a quiénes les gusten los animales les encantará esto, sin más preámbulos, Tsume Inuzuka y sus hijos Kiba y Hana, dirigen nuestro desfile –

Se quitó de la pista para dejar ver a un grupo que se acercaba, nada más y menos que una mujer montada sobre un enorme perro, la mujer era grande, tenía el cabello color café y despeinado, marcas extrañas en ambas mejillas, ojos pearecidos a los de algún animal, grandes y con pupilas negras y rasgadas, el enorme perro era negro en su parte superior y blanco en la inferior, tenía sólo una oreja, un ojo lo tenía tapado por un parche negro y el otro era amarillo y amenazante, detrás de ellos venían dos chicos también montados en perros, una chica sobre un perro gris y un muchacho sobre un perro blanco, la chica tenía el largo cabello color café más claro que el de su madre, recogido en una trenza, su perro era del mismo tipo que el de Tsume, sólo que gris claro en su parte superior y blanco en la inferior, curiosamente, era seguido de cerca por dos perros iguales al primero. El chico tenía el cabello igual al de su madre, y también sus característicos ojos y marcas en las mejillas, su perro era muy grande, era casi totalmente blanco, salvo por sus orejas y labios negros. Detrás de ellos tres venían un grupo de ocho perros de distintos tamaños, colores y razas, ataviados con chalecos azules, que marchaban graciosamente, incluso el inmenso bull dog negro que traía sobre su cabeza a un pequeño perrillo marrón que a su vez saludaba al público con su pata y lo que parecía ser una ¿sonrisa?, junto a él, también sobre el gran perro, había además un pequeño cerdo rosa con un chaleco rojo y un collar de perlas moradas, que saludaba y sonreía; detrás, aves, grandes felinos, caballos y un gran mono blanco desfilaban sin perder su gracia, una vez dada una vuelta a la gran pista, se despidieron mientras lentamente desaparecían de la vista, una vez más el presentador se acercó al centro de la pista

- Bien, un fuerte aplauso para el desfile, ahora, los mejores acróbatas que hay, denle una calurosa bienvenida a Maito Gai y Rock Lee – apenas decir esto, dos figuras se acercaron rápida y casi imperceptiblemente a la pista, se detuvieron a ambos lados del presentador e hicieron un gesto militar con su mano en la frente, eran un hombre y un chico, ambos vestidos con mallas verdes, tenían cabello negro con peinado de hongo bastante prolijo, ambos tenían ojos grandes, redondos y cejas pobladas, el peliplateado con una mirada cansina en su único ojo visible, señaló hacia arriba, a dos gruesos postes con plataformas en distintas alturas, y trapecios listos para usarse, luego les preguntó de no muy buena gana

- Y... ¿Qué piensan hacer? - el hombre de mallas verdes se quedó mirando el techo de forma pensativa un momento con la mano en su mentón, luego habló en el micrófono con voz seria

- Vamos a usar los trapecios sin ningún tipo de red de seguridad desde 100 metros de altura – ni bien terminó su frase, el chico replicó con voz animada

- ¡Gai sensei, podemos hacerlo desde 200 metros! – el hombre miró a su alumno con una mirada orgullosa y mientras alzaba su pulgar, dijo sonriendo

- Lo haremos desde 300 metros – en los ojos del chico se denotaba emoción y energía, como si tuviera fuego en ellos

- ¡Si, Gai sensei! - Luego de un breve y conmovedor abrazo, comenzaron su labor, mientras subían rápidamente las escaleras de postes opuestos para llegar hasta las plataformas, Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, la gente así de dinámica le resultaba hartante, no tenía ningún deseo de ser como ese chico, prefería ser un vago el resto de su vida, y ese otro tipo, Gai, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese?, mira que hacer que el chico fuera su calco era extraño, aunque ya nada le extrañaba, aquí todos eran muy raros y problemáticos, esa chica Tayuya lo había desconcertado, mira que sacarle la mano a tu padre no era algo de todos los días como para después pedir algo a cambio, y ahora, al menos los payasos y el desfile habían salido normales, sólo le quedaba esperar a ver como salía lo que quedaba de función, Gai y Lee habían llegado ya a la plataforma más alta, en lados opuestos de la pista, cada uno tomó un trapecio, y sin más vacilación se arrojaron al vacío, claro que para ellos eso debía de ser algo cotidiano, cuando estaban a punto de cruzarse, entrelazaron sus largas y flexibles piernas, el chico soltó el trapecio sin ninguna preocupación aparente, aún cuando no hubiera nada que detuviera su caída en un posible accidente, rápidamente ambos llegaron a la plataforma de inicio, Gai movió las piernas hacia atrás con una envidiable fuerza, lanzando a Rock Lee hasta ella, pero la cosa sólo iniciaba, pues aunque nadie lo notara, en el momento en que el chico se soltó de su trapecio, otro chico que estaba ya posicionado en la plataforma, lo tomó y se lanzó igual de rápido que Lee, cuando ambos trapecios iban a cruzarse otra vez, ambos acróbatas dieron un imponente salto acompañado de varias volteretas, que sorprendentemente los llevó al trapecio opuesto al que estaban, sosteniéndose uno con sus piernas y el otro con los brazos, llegaron nuevamente a la seguridad de la plataforma, pero no les duraría mucho, ya que apenas llegaron y se aferraron mejor, volvieron a la inercia, ésta vez, al juntarse sobre el medio de la pista, recibieron algo de "ayuda", por parte de una chica que sorprendentemente estaba más alto que ellos.

* * *

Bueno, por ahora es todo, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a los dos lectores que me dejaron sus valiosos reviews, y también a los que solo lo leyeron, pero en fin, le agradezco mucho a **Kibamarta** y a **Nekos Dream.**


	4. Continúa la función

Aquí otro capítulo de este lindo Asukure, se lo que piensan, todavía no ha aparecido Kurenai, pero paciencia, en fin, aquí vamos.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La chica que estaba tranquilamente parada en la cuerda floja superior, que casi tocaba el techo de la carpa, extendía una larga y amplia capa de tela elástica del mismo color que las mallas que llevaba puestas sobre su delgado cuerpo, rosa pálido, en su cabello castaño traía dos cortas trenzas, la tela que extendía hacia abajo era sostenida de ambos extremos por Gai y Neji, el otro chico, ambos sabían que por su gran experiencia, era muy difícil que Tenten se equivocara en el acto que hacía, pero por dentro, Neji rezaba constantemente por su seguridad, sujetó más fuerte la tela que mantenía al trío unido, mientras veía a la chica sujetarse, tomar impulso y saltar al vacío.

Llegó hasta los límites físicos de su "cuerda", que llegó a soltar un levísimo ruido al que Tenten ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo que para nada le asustaba, se columpió confiando plenamente en sus compañeros, que la sostuvieron con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que de columpiarse pasó a dar una vuelta completa sobre y por detrás de los trapecios, la tela quedó sobre la cuerda floja, y la chica aún sosteniéndose del extremo, aterrizó sobre las manos ya entrelazadas de sus compañeros.

Del otro lado, Lee se colgó de el trapecio donde estaba Neji, y cuando llegó a los pies de éste, dio un salto que lo llevó casi hasta su compañera, cuando ambos sintieron algo aferrando sus tobillos, supieron que era el momento de quedarse quietos y dejar que la inercia generada por Gai y Neji los llevara hacia atrás, hasta llegar elegantemente a la plataforma, donde hicieron un ademán con los brazos para demostrar que el acto estaba finalizado, todos comenzaron a aplaudir ruidosamente, era realmente admirable, no todos los días se veía un talento y una confianza así, ciertamente Asuma quedó impresionado.

Mientras los acróbatas se retiraban, el presentador se acercó de nuevo al centro de la pista, con una mueca que bajo la máscara podría haber pasado por una ¿Sonrisa?, luego, cuando los aplausos finalmente cesaron, carraspeó un poco y luego habló

- Maravilloso, ¿Verdad?, nuestro siguiente acto es algo más extraño, Tayuya y sus amigos, el trío Réquiam

- ¡Es Réquiem, tarado! - la chica había entrado en algún momento, y se había puesto a gritar en el micrófono, causando molestias auditivas a las personas sensibles, cuando todos se recuperaron, la voz tranquila del peligris se escuchó suave como el terciopelo en comparación con los agudos chillidos de la chica.

- Niña, tienes que hablar suavemente al micrófono o nos quedamos sordos – Tayuya procuró hablar en un tono más bajo, su rabia rápidamente se había convertido en vergüenza, nunca había aprendido a hablar correctamente al micrófono, antes de hablar, sujetó el fino instrumento musical de su mano derecha con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, ella no tendría vergüenza, haría el estúpido acto y se iría, iría a desquitarse con su estúpido padre, pero antes, el acto.

- ¡Solo muévete para que haga el estúpido acto! - su interlocutor giró los ojos ante lo predecible que era la chica, se retiró retrocediendo exageradamente, la pelirroja sopló de rabia levantando brevemente el mechón de cabello en mitad de su cara, le molestaba de sobremanera que Kakashi le hiciera burla, miró fugazmente hacia la derecha para ver a una imponente mujer rubia que desde las sombras le hacía ademanes para que continuara, con algo de rabia, sujetó su flauta suavemente frente a su boca, colocó sus dedos en los pequeños orificios, relajó sus parpados hasta cerrarlos y dejó que su aliento fluyera generando suaves y armoniosos sonidos, que atraían lentamente a sus tres amigos, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, tres enormes simios de pelaje oscuro se acercaron pegando imponentes saltos, los tres tenían los ojos vendados, y parecían moverse al compás de la hipnotizante música de la flauta de Tayuya, bailoteaban en silencio de manera extrañamente graciosa.

las notas graves y profundas ameritaban movimientos lentos y calmados, mientras que las agudas movimientos bruscos y rítmicos, la canción y por ende el acto finalizó con una larguísima nota que dejó a los simios en una pose triunfal, Konohamaru fue de los pocos que aplaudieron inmediatamente para ser secundados por el resto del público, Shikamaru estaba anonadado, se imaginó la paciencia que conllevaría enseñar aquel acto al trío, no se imaginaba a esa chica impaciente, ruidosa, grosera y ruda, tener tal paciencia y dedicación para lograr tal hazaña, tal vez bajo la superficie no fuera tan tosca.

Luego del acto de la flautista, un curioso artefacto fue colocado en la pista, un cañón enorme y negro, con pequeñas ruedas que hacían un fuerte ruido al moverse, lo empujaba un chico grande y robusto, con escaso cabello naranja, y pequeños ojos de un color similar, detrás de él caminaba tranquilamente un tipo delgado y alto, con largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta, parecía hastiado a pesar de que él no hacía nada, se acercó calmadamente a Kakashi y éste lo miró con preocupación

- Bueno, él es Deidara y... ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?

- Pues... lanzar a Jirobo desde el cañón, claro está, unh

- ¿Crees que sea seguro? - preguntó el presentador realmente preocupado mientras el chico se metía en el cañón, se ponía un casco rojo y hacía una señal con el pulgar levantando, Deidara usó un fósforo para encender la mecha y volvió a donde Kakashi

- Claro que es seguro, nosotros hacemos arte, y el arte... - la mecha se consumió lentamente hasta llegar a su cabo

- ¡Es una explosión! - y tras una sonora explosión, la bala humana salió disparada a una buena velocidad asombrosa, se estrelló de cuerpo contra la pared de la carpa y resbaló hasta caer en una red de seguridad previamente colocada, ni bien se incorporó, hizo el mismo gesto con el pulgar, Deidara entonces habló otra vez.

- ¿Lo ves?, él está bien, unh– tanto Kakashi como gran parte del público tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a quienes me dejan reviews, y a quienes no lo hacen, háganlo por favor, así les dejaré mis agradecimientos.

**Nekos Dream** y **Kibamarta**, muchísimas gracias.


	5. Con el pie izquierdo

Hola, se que hace mucho que no actualizaba, y es que en realidad no pensaba continuar este fic en un futuro cercano, pero recibí varios reviews que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo ésta historia, y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, se da el hecho que todos esperaban, espero les guste, y si no, igual les agradecería dejarme sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Amén

Ahora sí, empecemos:

* * *

Luego del curioso número que acababan de ver, y de que el enmascarado presentador asegurase a la multitud que el chico iba a estar bien, se hizo una corta pausa para que la arena fuese preparada para el próximo acto, la mente de Shikamaru estaba divagando, a la deriva en un mar de tranquilidad, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, o más bien, un golpe bastante fuerte, que no podía ser otra cosa que su amigo, esperó a recuperar el aliento para hablar.

- Hola, Choji, ¿Cómo estás? - Desde luego, el regordete chico portaba en su mano una bolsa de papas fritas, que no dejaba de vaciar, con una velocidad asombrosa en su gran mano, extremadamente adiestrada en esa área, las mejillas del chico se llenaban y vaciaban rápidamente, hasta que el ya descubierto fondo de su bolsa de plástico le dio una pausa para hablar.

- Hola Shikamaru, no sabía que te gustase el circo

- Es la primera vez que vengo, pero yo. . . - Dejó de hablar lentamente al percatarse de la ausencia de su amigo, que había salido corriendo por alguna razón, casi seguramente relacionada con comida, como era habitual en él, claro que a esas alturas, Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestaba demasiado con él, en el pequeño pueblo era bien sabido por cualquier ama de casa, que dejar algún plato enfriándose en los marcos de las ventanas, no era más que entregárselo a un hambriento Choji que pasara por allí, plenamente dominado por su estómago.

Hubo varios minutos de preparaciones, incluyendo el transporte de dos enormes cajas (una negra, semejante a un féretro, y la otra, de cristal, del tamaño de un armario empotrable) que bastaron para dar a Asuma una completa certeza del próximo acto, lo que le hizo suspirar con fastidio, claro que esto llamó la atención de Shikamaru y Konohamaru, este último no dudó mucho en preguntarle por su gesto.

- Odio a los magos – Dijo con desgano, cruzando los brazos y señalando con la cabeza hacia la arena

- No lo entiendo – Soltó el problemático chico, con su habitual cara de pereza – Dijiste que te gustaba el circo

- Si, me gusta el circo, pero no soporto a los magos, viven de mentiras – Shikamaru estaba seguro de que había una buena razón que respadase aquel pensamiento, aunque de nada serviría tratar de averiguarlo allí, entre el barullo de la gente, observó como el hasta ahora ausente presentador hizo oir su voz, dispersando poco a poco los murmullos de la multitud.

Hizo una señal con su enguantada mano, como pidiéndole a alguien que esperase, posteriormente, la colocó con la palma mirando hacia arriba, y con la otra, cogió un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo sujetó sobre la palma de la anterior mano, e inmediatamente lo retiró, dejando ver en ella, para asombro de todos, una blanca paloma, con un lazo carmesí en el cuello, de lomo negro y rojos ojos.

- Les presento a Kurenai, ella es mi ayudante en el arte del ilusionismo – La extrañez del público se veía reflejada en sus rostros, por lo que el ave aleteó un par de veces, hasta que Kakashi estiró su mano, permitiéndole alzar un raso vuelo, deteniéndose en el suelo a unos metros de él, donde elevó sus alas e inmediatamente fue envuelta por una blanca nube de humo.

Al dispersarse el humo, reveló algo que absolutamente ningún espectador ajeno al circo pudo creer, la paloma ya no estaba, en su lugar, se hallaban dos figuras mucho más grandes, una mujer joven, de negros cabellos, atedos con una cinta roja, usaba un ajustado vestido del mismo color, que a su vez hacía juego con sus labios, ojos, y nombre.

Detrás de ella, una chica más joven, tal vez uno o dos años menor que Tayuya, de claros cabellos castaños y lisos, peinados con un pañuelo púrpura, a tono con su vestido, holgado y del mismo color, que le sentaba bastante bien, se podía apreciar que tenía un cuerpo delgado y pequeño, así como una piel muy pálida, llegando a dar una apariencia ligeramente enfermiza, sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, mantenían la mirada en la parcialmente cubierta espalda de Kurenai, sin moverla para nada más que para mirar ocasionalmente al suelo, sin dirigir nunca la mirada al público; avanzó mecánicamente detrás de ella, cruzando la arena, hasta llegar al presentador, que notablemente estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja bajo su máscara, y lo dejó ver a través de unas risitas en el micrófono, justo antes de hablar.

- No me creyeron, ¿Verdad?, pues aquí está, Kurenai Yuhi – Señaló a la aludida – Y su ayudante, Yakumo Kurama. . . . . que nivel, ¿No?, hasta mi ayudante tiene ayudante – Ambas se ruborizaron, hasta que Kurenai aceptó el micrófono de su parte, chasqueó los dedos junto a él, y Kakashi desapareció en una nueva nube de humo, quedando el área despejada, la mujer se aclaró la garganta, y habló con un tono de voz algo grave, pero claro y alto.

- Bueno, soy Kurenai, ella es Yakumo, y contrario a lo que ustedes piensan. . . . – Se llevó un dedo índice a la sien y guiñó discretamente un ojo – No pienso hacer simple magia, nos dedicamos al arte del ilusionismo, que a diferencia de la magia. . . . - Chasqueó los dedos, y una gran hoguera se formó a sus pies, era tan grande, que los espectadores de las primeras filas sintieron de lleno el insoportable calor.

- Esto es real y no tiene secreto alguno – Hizo una señal con la cabeza a su ayudante, que sin ninguna demostración emocional, se acercó a la hoguera, y metió un pie en las llamas, todos en el público estaban atónitos, aquello tenía que tratarse de un truco, ¿Cómo una chica podía aguantarse un dolor así?

Tras ese pie, metió el otro, y así quedó totalmente inmersa en las llamas, los numerosos pares de ojos que trataban en vano de encontrarla, eran acompañados por gestos y suspiros de horror, de impresión. . . .

- No se preocupen, es real, pero no es dañino – Aclaró tranquilamente mientras metía sus propias manos en las llamas, sin demostrar nada tampoco, comenzó a tironear de las pálidas manos de Yakumo, que lentamente se fue haciendo visible, para sorpresa de todos, no solo estaba bien, no tenía una sola quemadura, su ropa estaba completa, ni siquiera presentaba el mínimo rastro de polvo u hollín en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Un nuevo chasquido de Kurenai, y las ardientes ascuas cesaron de inmediato, casi desvaneciéndose, acto seguido, la joven arrastró la mesa con el féretro de madera, negro, rectangular y, si se miraba con atención, se podía distinguir muescas por todos lados, señal de su constante uso, abrieron la tapa, y sacaron del interior algunos ejemplos perfectos del término "arma blanca", había allí machetes, sables, puñales y dagas de todas las tallas, etc.

La ilusionista rebuscó en la caja unos minutos, hasta que se decidió por una hoz vieja y oxidada, que no obstante poseía bastante filo, suficiente para que saltase a la vista, con la falda de su vestido limpió un poco la alargada y fina hoja, produciéndose un largo y visible corte en la misma, se bajó la cinta del cabello hasta cubrirse los ojos, se colocó de espaldas a la tribuna, y sin más meditación, arrojó la filosa herramienta sobre su hombro izquierdo. . . .

El arma descendió un poco y giró unas cuantas veces en el aire, hasta que fue atajada por Yakumo, que no dudó ni un momento para abrir sus labios desmensuradamente, tragando lo que debía ser casi la mitad de aquel herrumbroso objeto, para luego sacarlo tranquilamente de su boca, y enseñarlo al público, no había un solo rastro de sangre en el metal, los atónitos espectadores estallaron en aplausos, por primera vez desde el inicio del acto, lo que pareció dar cierta satisfacción a las ejecutoras, que guardaron todas las armas en el cajón, lo cerraron y procedieron a utilizar el cajón de cristal, un poco más grande que el anterior, también horizontal, pero lleno de agua, que se balanceaba pesadamente a cada movimiento, repitieron la acción de quitar la pesada tapa, de un saco de arpillera sacaron un mantel de terciopelo negro y tres fichas del dominó, se alejaron un poco, y volvió a oirse la voz de Kurenai.

- Bueno, ya se lo que están pensando. . . – Repitió el gesto de la sien, ésta vez con los dedos índice y corazón juntos – Pero no, no pienso hacer eso, lo que voy a hacer es entrar allí – Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la caja de cristal – Luego pongo la tapa, y salgo sin levantarla, simple.

Nadie habló, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa, se acercó al contenedor en cuestión, se apoyó en los bordes con ambas manos, y lentamente terminó por introducirse completamente, quedando sólo su cabeza fuera del agua, aunque la mayor sorpresa fue el ver a la menuda jovencita levantar la pesada tapa con una dificultad mínima, el nivel de la tapa obligó a Kurenai a sumergir su cabeza también, quedando completamente privada de oxígeno, para ser luego oculta bajo el mantel, este alisado posteriormente, y colocadas las fichas del dominó sobre él, en hilera, fue la primera vez en el acto en que la ayudante tomó el micrófono, y se pudo oir claramente su débil voz.

- Necesito de un voluntario que me ayude – Dijo con desgano, como ignorando la incipiente hipoxia de su maestra, observó con cuidado el ascendente número de manos elevadas, sobre todo niños, incluyendo a Konohamaru, quien no parecía dispuesto a dejar de insistir, Shikamaru y Asuma le miraban extrañados, pero sobre todo éste último estaba especialmente despreocupado por el resultado, aquella mujer le resultaba especialmente fastidiosa, no era una maga convencional, ni mucho menos, había que admitirlo, pero les estaba engañando, ilusionismo, magia o lo que fuese, en resumidas cuentas, ella también era sólo una estafadora, que vivía de mentir y engatuzar a las personas, y lo peor era que estaba transformando a aquella chica de pinta tan buena e inocente en la misma basura.

Finalmente el entusiasmo e ímpetu del pequeño Sarutobi se vieron recompensados con el señalante índice izquierdo de Yakumo, el chico saltaba de la emoción, mientras llegaba a la arena a los trompicones, hasta quedar junto a ella, que le mostró el saco de arpillera, descocido y viejo, pero aún en mínimas condiciones de uso. . . con fondo, la chica introdujo un brazo en el saco, y lo retiró, solo que ahora tenía algo en su mano, una larga cinta de tela carmesí, que resultaba igual a la que Kurenai traía en el cabello, y que, luego de ser enseñada al público, fue a parar al suelo.

Habiendo entendido la mecánica del acto, al ofrecérsele de nuevo el saco, el niño introdujo un brazo, sacando una gran prenda, también roja, un vestido bastante pequeño, Konohamaru lo tomó por los hombros, estirándolo hacia el público, Yakumo sujetó la falda y la estiró para evidenciar un largo tajo, similar al que se hiciera su maestra con la hoz, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru, volvió a mirar al cajón, seguía exactamente igual, por fin pudo entender el cometido de las fichas de dominó, cualquier movimiento, cualquier inclinación de la tapa las tiraría, de seguro, pero había algo más aterrador, ya había pasado más de un minuto desde el cierre de la tapa, y ella no daba señales de vida, si algo salía mal en ese acto, todo terminaría de un modo muy problemático. . .

- Una vez más, por favor – Dijo la chica sonriendo por vez primero al ofrecer el saco, su voluntario repitió la acción, sacando ésta vez algo más difícil, un amplio ramillete de folres rojas, con botones amarillos, él las miró un momento, y luego se dispuso a interrogar a Yakumo con la mirada, pero algo le detuvo, un frío toque en su hombro, se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con la delgada figura de Kurenai, envuelta en el negro mantel, usándolo a modo de vestido provisorio, ya que el suyo se encontraba en el suelo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, el chico le entregó tímidamente el ramillete, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, y le besó la frente, dejándole una clara marca de lapiz labial, luego de esto el voluntario volvió a su asiento más que ruborizado, a la vez que la gente, estupefacta, aplaudía y ovacionaba sonoramente, Asuma estaba totalmente fuera de sí, por un momento había sentido auténtica preocupación por la vida de aquella mujer, cuando no era más que otro engaño suyo, miró a Shikamaru, que se sujetaba el mentón con aire ausente y pensativo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Le indagó su superior

- Es que. . . - El chico dirigió su mirada a la arena – Mira, las fichas siguen en su lugar, pero el mantel y el agua no, y además, las prendas no parecían estar mojadas, y eso. . . - Señaló a Konohamaru con un dedo – A menos que haya salido de allí ni bien la cubrieron, no podría mantener un maquillaje en ese estado, y no hay manera física para que la cinta, el vestido, las fichas, el mantel y el ramillete cupieran en ese saco si abultarlo siquiera – La verdad, todo aquello era más que cierto, y la virtud más conocida de Shikamaru era su inteligencia, y capacidad de sacar buenas conclusiones, incluso bajo presión o en poco tiempo, razón por la cual se había graduado a una tempranísima edad, y trabajaba ahora en la comisaría, más que nada haciendo el tedioso y "problemático" papeleo; Asuma pensó un poco en las conclusiones de su subordinado, y tras un suspiro, añadió

- ¿Acaso no te lo dije?, gente como ella vive de mentiras, no se puede confiar en gente así.

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, creo que hubo un comienzo de pie izquierdo, pero ya veremos

Naturalmente, agradezco como siempre a quienes me hayan dejado sus reviews, y a los que no también, aunque me gustaría saber quienes son, en fin, agradezco a:

**Nekos Dream**, **Kibamarta**. . . . y un muy especial agradecimiento a **_Kusubana Yoru_**, cuyos anímicos reviews me inspiraron para seguir con mi fic, y a quien dedico este capítulo, espero te guste.


	6. Incidente

Hola, ¿Cómo les va?, pues por aquí todo bien, he aquí otro capítulo más de este rarísimo fic, aquí esto toma un giro extraño, distinto e inesperado, no me fue nada fácil escribirlo, pero en fin, espero no decepcionar a nadie.

* * *

El acto de las ilusionistas continuó con la muy, muy relativa normalidad esperada de aquel establecimiento, la jovencita y su maestra ejecutaron a la perfección peligrosas burlas en el rostro de la parca, que lo eran solo en apariencia, pues ellas no parecían sufrir en aspecto alguno, un dato curioso que Shikamaru pudo notar fue que ambas repetían constantemente el chasquido de sus dedos.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que aquello fuese más que un ocasional gesto, o una arraigada costumbre, estaba casi seguro de que el objetivo de los chasquidos estaba muy alejado de la teatralidad.

Cuando finalmente el acto terminó, ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia de gratitud, disfrutando de una incontenible avalancha de aplausos, aquel famoso gesto se repitió por última vez, y las ejecutoras, tal y como habían aparecido, se desvanecieron en otra cortina de humo blancuzco, dando paso nuevamente al presentador de mirada cansina en su ojo visible, que hizo cesar los aplausos con los suyos, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar con un tono de voz algo más animoso que antes.

- Siempre me sorprenden – Su semblante volvió a la normalidad – Pero bueno, para nuestro próximo acto. . . . - El aire dentro del precario recinto se estaba volviendo pesado, denso y, para Asuma, particularmente insoportable, sabía que se trataba de su cerebro pidiéndole algo de nicotina a cambio de establecer contacto directo con tierra.

Estuvo a punto de sacar su encendedor, pero luego analizó la situación, y decidió salir, así de paso tomaría algo de aire, se movió dificultosamente entre los diminutos espacios libres de los pies de la gente, lo que aumentó aún más su sensación de pesadez, tanto así que el ver la entrada de la carpa, abierta de par en par, permitiendo la entrada de los cálidos rayos de sol, lejanos a opacar las coloridas luces de la pista, le hizo sentirse renovado.

En la carpa grande, todo el mundo estaba expectante por el siguiente acto, una mujer rubia, con un vestido verde y escotado caminó lentamente hasta el presentador, que le hizo una leve reverencia antes de presentarla.

- Damas y caballeros, he aquí la fundadora y dueña del circo, Lady Tsunade – Los atronadores aplausos no se hicieron esperar

– Y no solo eso, también es la mujer más fuerte del mundo – Todo sonido cesó, aquello resultaba difícil de creer, la mujer tenía un buen físico, pero de ahí a tener gran musculatura, había un largo camino, al parecer Kakashi tenía previsto aquello, pues su expresión se dibujó a través de su máscara como una amplia sonrisa.

Hizo señas con ambas manos hacia el otro lado de la pista, en unos minutos apenas, tres hombres se acercaban a ellos cargando un inmenso cubo de roca grisácea, casi de la altura de un humano y de importante grosor, todos se impresionaron por el tamaño del curioso indumento, aunque en la mente de Shikamaru, las ideas vagaban desperdigadas, mientras trataba consigo mismo un tema importante.

- "Si esa es la mujer con la que tiene que hablar. . . " - El chico quedó atónito cuando la mujer, previo crujido de nudillos, dio un gran puñetazo al gran bloque, el mismo se dividió casi por la mitad, algunas esquirlas blancas salieron despedidas, llegando a varios metros de su punto de salida, aquellos fuertes aplausos volvieron a sonar.

- ". . . .le conviene no hacerla enfadar" – Determinó para sus adentros, volteó a ver a Konohamaru, el niño había quedado bastante impactado tras el acto de Sakura, luego el incidente con Tayuya, luego Kurenai y Yakumo, y ahora esto, pocas eran las mujeres aparentemente normales en aquel lugar, aunque no debía de exigir mucha normalidad.

Aquel circo, pese a no mencionarlo nunca explícitamente, no era como cualquier otro, ofrecían su propia normalidad, y quien la aceptase, que se quedase, realmente era un circo problemático, y daba para pensar que los problemas podrían no terminar con la función.

Las palabras de su pequeño compañero lo sacaron de sus profundos pensamientos.

- Oye Shikamaru . . .

- ¿Qué pasa? - Ambos tenían la vista fija en la pista, de donde los trozos de piedra eran dificultosamente retirados por las mismas personas encargadas de su ingreso

- Yo. . . ¿Todas las mujeres pegan así de fuerte?

- Pues. . . - El chico no sabía muy bien como continuar con la frase, aunque para su suerte, no hubo la necesidad, pues fue interrumpido por una voz gritona y molestosa.

- ¡Vaya pregunta más tonta! - Dijo el sonriente chico – ¡Las únicas que pegan así de fuerte son Sakura-Chan y la vieja Tsunade! - Ambos quedaron mudos al ver al rubio de encendida mirada, apenas y le reconocían sin su disfraz

- ¡Que bien!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño

- ¡¿Cómo que "que ahgo aquí"?, ¡Yo vivo aquí! - Su sonrisa parecía una parte inborrable de su cara, como si siempre estuviese recordando algo muy gracioso, y sin embargo, su semblante cambió completamente cuando su compañera hizo acto de presencia, la chica, también rubia, llevaba su largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo, ella, por el contrario de Naruto, no parecía demasiado contenta, su voz era fuerte y algo chillona

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?, ¡Tenemos que. . . ! - Se detuvo en seco al ver a los dos chicos que la miraban asombrados, pero prestando especial atención a Shikamaru, apartó a su compañero de un empujón y se acercó al joven.

- Hola, me llamo Ino Yamanaka, ¿Y tú? - Él tregó saliva antes de contestar, por la manera en que había pasado de una faceta a la otra, se veía a la legua que era una chica. . . ¿Cómo decirlo? . . . prblemática.

- Yo. . . me llamo Shikamaru Nara, mucho gus. . . - Ahora fue el hiperactivo rubio quien tironeó del brazo de su compañera, probando de recuperar su atención.

- ¡Ino!, ¿No recuerdas lo que teníamos que hacer? - Dijo fastidiado, la rubia volvió a prestarle algo de atención, sólo para arrearle un golpe en la cabeza, alegando que ella sabía caminar sola, rápidamente se perdieron entre el gentío.

Aquella escena dejó a los jóvenes desconcertados, nada allí tenía demasiado sentido, ¿Qué sería eso que tenían que hacer?, una incógnita más para aquel lugar tan normal, aunque parecía que no sólo esos dos tenían compromisos pendientes, pues lady Tsunade se había retirado de la arena apenas terminar su actuación, parecía bastante apurada, pues los vistosos tacones de aguja se torcieron más de una vez, haciéndola soltar un buen repertorio de su vocabulario más zoes; de hecho, todo parecía haber cambiado luego de ese último acto, algo se sentía diferente en el ambiente.

En la carpa de los "fenómenos", se vivían momentos de tensión, nadie sabía allí como se había originado aquel siniestro, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas no pudieran estar peor.

Kakuzu corría de un lado al otro en busca de las malditas llaves, que había dejado imprudentemente en algún lugar, no podría estar más tenso, no sólo no lograba recordar donde las había guardado, sino que no lograba pasar a segundo plano los desesperados gritos de sus compañeros, arrinconados en sus celdas a la espera de que las mismas se abrieran, o por lo menos pudieran salir ilesos de la lluvia de tela ardiente que se precipitaba ocasionalmente cerca de ellos.

las inmensas llamas se habían propagado increíblemente rápido, para gran sorpresa de todo el mundo, en aquel momento, todos luchaban desesperadamente por abrir los cerrojos, que a buena hora habían recordado su función, Sakon y Ukon limaban frenéticamente los gruesos barrotes, Sasori se mantenía completamente impasible, Kisame trataba en vano de morder el enrejado con sus filosos pero, en este caso inútiles dientes.

Kimimaro parecía el único que había logrado dar en el clavo, sus óseas municiones dactilares golpearon repetidamente la cerradura, hasta hacerla añicos, al salir hizo lo propio con la celda de Kidoumaru, éste salió corriendo, directo a la salida.

Los siguientes en ser liberados fueron los gemelos, que para esas alturas estaban ya fuera de si, dada su proximidad con las crecientes ascuas, una vez fuera ese par, llegó el turno de Kisame, luego el de Sasori.

Y finalmente, tocó el turno al ser vegetal, aunque cuando logró deshacer el cerrojo, pudo observar mejor la trágica circunstancia, la bifurcada criatura yacía sobre su costado más claro, completamente carbonizado, al dormir aparentemente.

El joven retrocedió unos lentos pasos, para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, anticipando la caída del precario recinto, la misma se dio unos cinco minutos después de que todos ellos se hallasen fuera, el pequeño grupo observó impotente como todas las carpas de los alrededores salvo la más grande, ardían en las inmensas llamas.

Aquellas carpas donde estaban sus pertenencias, sus recursos, sus familias, toda su vida, todo se consumía rápidamente.

Pasada casi media hora, un gran grupo de gente se había congregado a las afueras de lo que quedaba del siniestro, los bomberos habían llegado en un número muy reducido como para controlar semejante catástrofe, la gente de la carpa mayor había sido evacuada apenas quemarse la primera, muchas de las personas habían huido, de vuelta a sus casas, Tsunade estaba frente a lo que restaba de su grupo, aquellos eran momentos terribles, si bien casi todo estaba ya controlado, muchos aún no daban parte, solo se sabía a ciencia cierta de dos víctimas fatales, una era Zetzu, la otra era, en cierta forma, Hidan, al que una pesada viga había decapitado, pero por su situación, pudo ser "reunido", la mayoría de los artistas habían huido ilesos, no más que alguna quemadura de nada, aunque aún quedaba una incógnita mayúscula.

- ¡¿Quién fue el infeliz que incendió mi circo? - Gritó histérica la enorme mujer, llena de tizne de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Pues bien, espero les haya gustado, si de algo sirve ser honesta, es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado hasta ahora, aunque a partir de aquí prometo esmerarme más, he estado algo bloqueada últimamente.

Quiero dar gracias como siempre a quienes me dejan sus reviews, y que son: **Nekos Dream** (una de mis **ídolas** en esto de los fics), **Kusubana Yoru**, **Kibamarta** y **Lithium33**.


	7. La piedra

Vaya, hace muchísimo que no actualizaba, es que se me había acabado temporalmente la inspiración, lo lamento mucho, espero poder actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante.

En fin, espero que os guste

Naturalmente que Naruto no me pertenece, es decir, ¿Para qué estaría escribiendo esto entonces?.

* * *

El sol había continuado su descenso demasiado rápido, y el ligero frío que ahora se sentía concordaba perfectamente con las densas nubes grisáceas que el humo del siniestro había causado.

Todo en el paisaje era terrible, los bomberos seguían su laboriosa tarea, entrando a las escasas estructuras aún en pie, en un esfuerzo por rescatar las cosas más importantes.

En la zona donde se reunieron los miembros del circo, se encontraba Tsunade, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, incrédula de lo que ocurría, rogando vanamente que aquello no fuese más que una pesadilla, que todos sus artistas estuviesen allí sanos y salvos.

Pero no había caso, tres censos meticulosamente efectuados arrojaban siempre los mismos resultados, faltaban en total nueve personas, lo cual resultaba algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que casi todas las carpas habían sido ya revisadas, quedando para entonces solo tres en pie, contando la más grande, que aún no era alcanzada por el fuego, siendo ese el mayor milagro.

Habría que estar preparados para los peores resultados.

- ¡Encontramos a alguien! - Gritó uno de los trabajadores uniformados

La escena era verdaderamente impactante, y el término que usó el hombre para avisar no era más que un simple y total eufemismo, pues el cadáver carbonizado que yacía boca arriba, no tenía para nada pinta de haber sido "alguien" desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Se distinguía apenas que era un hombre, además de un dato obvio y atemorizante, que no había muerto por el fuego, ya que había un poco notorio pero presente agujero en su abdomen.

Ninguno de los trabajadores pareció darse cuenta en ese momento, tal vez porque la ardua labor los traía concentrados, mas nadie se los dijo, todos optaron por creer lo peor, aunque fuese temporalmente.

Si bien nadie tuvo dudas de la identidad del difunto, no lo dijeron, solo dejaron que el mismo fuese registrado, ahora solo faltaban siete personas.

Un extraño chico se apareció corriendo entre los escombros, en dirección al grupo de gente, totalmente vestido de negro, al igual que su cabello, resaltando únicamente su curiosa máscara de color naranja chillón, se detuvo como pudo al llegar a donde Lady Tsunade.

- ¡Tobi ya llegó!

- Que bien Tobi – Le respondió la mujer con la vista en el suelo, internamente feliz de que él estuviese bien, mas sin darle demasiada importancia al lugar del que hubiese vuelto.

Los chicos que estaban junto a ella no dijeron nada para tratar de animarla, como podrían hacer tal cosa si ellos mismos estaban tan tristes.

En la pequeña carpa donde residían los animales, se daba una curiosa lucha, Tsume, sus hijos y dos de los bomberos trataban de evacuar a todas las bestias, ante la visión del fuego próximo.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha más joven recorría una y otra vez el escenario, en busca de su hermano, sin dar muestras de nerviosismo alguno.

Shikamaru admiraba el triste paisaje desde el comienzo del descampado, había enviado a Konohamaru de vuelta a su casa, mientras se preocupaba por hallar a su superior, al que no había vuelto a ver desde su salida de la carpa, pero los profesionales que luchaban en su labor le cortaron el paso como al resto de los civiles.

En el tiempo que estuvo parado con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mediar palabra alguna con los curiosos que se acercaban de vez en cuando.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a tomar distintos rumbos nuevamente, yendo desde los nubarrones que se mezclaban con el humo, al atardecer próximo, al bello tono naranja que habrían de adquirir las nubes, un tono tan hermoso como. . . . el cabello de esa chica.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con esa conclusión, ¿Qué habría pasado con ella?, ¿Estaría bien?, debía estarlo, pero como saberlo, entre tanta confusión, no le había visto por ningún lado, seguramente no le habría pasado nada, después de todo, parecía ser una muchacha bastante espabilada.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al despertar fue el cielo, teñido de un color naranja rojizo, surcado por una gran e irregular línea negra, sintió en pasto seco y amarillento contra su rostro y orejas, además de entre su cabello.

Intentó levantarse, y desistió cuando un agudo dolor apareció en su nuca, volvió a intentar luego de tocarse con una mano y descubrir un leve sangrado, la segunda vez logró pararse a duras penas, apoyándose en un árbol.

Por más que su equilibrio y su visión estuviesen un tanto deteriorados (probablemente a causa del golpe) reconoció de inmediato el sitio en el que se encontraba, un pequeño claro en una parte poco profunda del bosque, a unos pocos metros del sitio donde se hallaba el circo.

Se apresuró a subir una pequeña elevación, siempre ayudado por los árboles, durante el lento avance ocupó el tiempo tratando de recordar exactamente qué hacía allí, cómo era que había llegado hasta allí, rápidamente recordó lo sucedido.

. . . . Había ocurrido poco después de que lograse salir de la gran carpa, justo cuando hubiese terminado de saciar sus deseos de fumar, logró ver apenas a un individuo atravesar velozmente el predio, introduciéndose en otra carpa, mucho más pequeña.

Al principio no le importó, pero la visión de la máscara que cubría el rostro del elemento en cuestión le indicó de alguna extraña forma que aquella persona no era de fiar, por lo que le siguió.

A mitad de camino estaba cuando oyó de la nada un sonido que rompió por completo el silencio de la calurosa tarde, un sonido inconfundible para él, por lo que se apuró en llegar al interior de la tienda.

Se adentró en la oscuridad truncada solo por unas lámparas de aceite, el calor era insoportable y el olor a encierro y a quemado (por las lámparas) hacía que aquel lugar fuera poco menos que inhabitable, era obvio que aquel no era un sitio demasiado transitado.

Por todos lados había percheros con diversos trajes, vestidos, sombreros y zapatos de todos los tipos imaginables, varios baúles de madera oscura intrigaban con su oculto contenido, resguardado por hermosos y enormes cerrojos que otrora hubiesen relucido una brillante pintura dorada.

Obviamente lo que primero llamó su atención fue el hombre que yacía en el suelo, aún agonizante, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y ambas manos presionando la sangrante herida de su abdomen.

Asuma se apresuró en acuclillarse junto a él, y en ver el agujero renegrido que no paraba de sangrar, era obvio que le habían dado en un lugar vital, y que probablemente no duraría mucho, así que, sintiéndose impotente por no tener los conocimientos médicos básicos, intentó hablarle.

- Oiga, tiene que salir de aquí

- No – Respondió él con un hilo de voz – Ella está tras de mí

- ¿Quién? - El hombre finalmente abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo a Asuma, eran ojos rojos como la sangre, con dos secciones bien definidas, por un momento le recordaron a los ojos de. . . .

Si, es mi hija – Respondió ese misterioso hombre a una pregunta jamás salida de la mente de su interlocutor.

Con una mano temblorosa, manoteó de su bolsillo un pañuelo grisáceo que entregó al desconocido, sin decir palabra al respecto, para luego recostarse con una gran sensación de alivio, para volver a cerrar los ojos y suspirar con su último aliento.

Luego de confirmar que efectivamente había muerto, procedió a desenrollar el ensangrentado pañuelo para encontrar en su interior una curiosa piedra, de forma irregular y de color negro que cabría en dos de sus dedos, su textura era cristalina y fría.

Asuma no llegaba a comprender que aquel hombre hubiese sido asesinado por aquel pedrusco que no pasaría de ser un pedazo de carbón, guardó la piedrita en su bolsillo tras haberlo devuelto al pañuelo, ya que aquello podía ser evidencia clave, convenía no andar tocándolo.

Su mente estaba en eso cuando pensó por vez primera que quien le hubiese disparado no podía haber salido de allí tan rápido, se puso alerta ante la posibilidad de que el atacante estuviese escondido, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, a la búsqueda de cualquier escondite potencial.

Y entonces la vio, en uno de los tantos percheros, mirándolo con las grietas vacías que tenía a modo de ojos, estaba la tenebrosa máscara blanca, con dos curiosas marcas rojas que terminaban en picos casi en el centro del rostro, él estaba a punto de acercarse a comprobar si realmente había alguien detrás de la máscara, fue exactamente entonces que recibió el contundente golpe que le dajase inconsciente. . . . . .

Y luego el duro despertar, una vez recordada aquella escena, rebuscó en su bolsillo, naturalmente que la piedra no estaba allí, le resultaba extraño que luego de matar a una persona por aquella cosa, no estuviesen dispuestos a matarle a él también, a silenciar permanentemente al único testigo del crimen, además de la única persona en el pueblo con el rango suficiente como para empezar una investigación de ese tipo, ciertamente no tenía sentido, para variar un poco respecto a aquel circo con tanta lógica y tanto realismo.

* * *

Pues eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, todo por ahora, me despido, se que es un capítulo algo extraño, pero en fin, fue lo mejor que logré.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a quienes me dejan sus reviews, o sea: **Nekos Dream**, **Kusubana Yoru**, **Kibamarta, Patrixku** y **Lithium33**.


	8. Mariposas

Hola, que rápido se me pasó el tiempo, pero igual fui más rápida que otras veces, que me voy de tema, el punto es que aquí está lo más claro que he sacado después de mi bloqueo, que espero se halla ido por un largo tiempo, ya que, modestia aparte, este capítulo me gusto bastante.

Disleimer: No me lo van a creer, pero Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y ahí les va otra bomba. . . . . ¡no lucro con esto!

* * *

La oscuridad comenzó a abalanzarse sobre todo, al principio tímidamente, pero tras un rato, su manto se volvió impenetrable, apenas atenuado por las brillantes pero pequeñas estrellas, que parecían querer hacerle frente.

En ese breve lapso entre el ocaso y la noche, fue que Asuma logró llegar, apoyándose en todo lo que encontró, al sitio en el que alguna vez hubiese transcurrido una tarde tranquila y calurosa, el humo se le metió en los ojos y le dificultó el avanzar hasta donde todos estaban aún reunidos, a la vez que su propio cuerpo mostraba resentirse de aquel único golpe bien asestado a un punto sensible, que por un momento le recordó a. . . . . no, seguramente no tenía nada que ver.

Algunas cosas, por suerte, habían sido fácilmente recuperables, dado su tamaño o el hecho de que no ardieran con facilidad, Tsunade agradeció silenciosamente al cielo por la idea de Shizune de guardar las cosas más valiosas en arcones de gruesa y oscura madera, que demoró lo suficiente en quemarse como para que su contenido se mantuviera relativamente intacto.

Fue muy emotivo el silencioso, casi imperceptible regreso de Neji al grupo, con el cual todos parecieron sorprenderse un poco, ya que nadie había notado su ausencia, excepto Lee, Tenten y, por supuesto, Gai, el primero y el último no dudaron en lanzarse sobre él con sendas lágrimas en los ojos, haciéndole prácticamente perder el equilibrio, mientras la chica de los moños simplemente alzó un agradecimiento apenas murmurado.

El fuego había hecho estragos con casi todo, o al menos eso pensó Shikamaru cuando por fin le permitieron entrar al predio del siniestro, quedaban apenas tres carpas en pie, y a lo lejos, apartadas de la zona a propósito, se alzaban inmensos contenedores oscuros, algunos con barrotes, que dejaban entrever a las criaturas en su interior.

El chico pisaba con cuidado la hierba chamuscada y ennegrecida, como si el suelo fuese a derrumbarse bajo su peso, recorrió el lugar prestando especial atención a los minúsculos focos de fuego aún humeantes y brillantes.

Fue entonces que escuchó un sonido agudo y bajo, que al principio le pareció producto de su propia imaginación, y que luego comprendió, eran llantos, provenientes de una de las derruidas estructuras, cuya piel de lona blanquecina se había deshecho con el intenso calor, dejando solamente parte de su esqueleto de metal.

Al acercarse, vio lo que, ante la oblicua luz crepuscular hubiese parecido fácilmente fuego, pero resultó ser algo muy distinto, Shikamaru se acercó con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta que los incesantes sollozos se hicieron mucho más claros, tomando forma de maldiciones.

En el aire reinaba un extraño aroma que el chico no pudo definir, ligeramente distinto del humo y la lona quemada que abundaba, éste era un olor sumamente familiar, pero directamente indescifrable.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él con la mejor intención que pudo, causando en la chica una reacción que no era otra de lo más predecible

- ¡¿Qué te importa? - Tayuya estaba ruborizada, era obvio que algo en aquella escena le incomodaba, a lo mejor le avergonzaba que la vieran llorando, cosa que el chico comprendió bastante rápido, por lo que, mientras buscaba algo que decir, dirigió una veloz mirada a las manos de Tayuya, que descansaban una sobre la otra en el regazo, sin embargo, la visión de las heridas presentes en brazos y piernas, dieron a Shikamaru dos respuestas que no esperaba recibir de ese modo: En un momento dedujo que las quemaduras habían arrancado aquel lastimero llanto a la chica, y que el misterioso aroma no era otro que la carne quemada.

Ni lento ni perezoso, ofreció su ayuda a la chica, quien en un primer momento se negó, mas luego se vio prácticamente obligada a aceptar de mala gana, que Shikamaru la cargase en barzos, tambaleándose y perdiendo el equilibrio por momentos, tocando zonas lastimadas accidentalmente, lo que desataba en Tayuya un griterío infernal, y una detallada lista de su repertorio de insultos, blasfemias y maldiciones, así fue como se alejaron lentamente hacia donde Lady Tsunade, quien, según la chica, podría ayudarla con sus quemaduras.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Horas después, en el pequeño hospital del pueblo, (que no resultaba ser otra cosa que un viejo y simple edificio blanco en forma de L, con dos pisos y un sótano) había un gran revuelo, ya que todos, absolutamente todos los miembros del circo habían sido trasladados hasta allí para ser revisados y curados si fuese necesario.

Tsunade, y todos en general se sorprendieron muchísimo al saber que cuatro de los cinco ausentes estaban allí hacía rato, primero que nada, Naruto, estaba sonriente como siempre, solo que en ese momento estaba algo más pálido de lo normal, y no era para menos, un gran yeso envolvía su brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

A todos les dolió el golpe que Sakura le dio al chico por haberlos preocupado tanto, a todos menos a Hinata, quien se había desmayado a causa de la alegría que le embargó al ver a Naruto relativamente sano y a salvo, cosa que los doctores atribuyeron al estrés post-traumático, arrastrándola hasta una camilla.

Junto a él se hallaba Ino, con su brillante cabello impregnado de hojas y grava, luciendo un parche blanco que cubría su mejilla derecha casi completamente. Ella, por el contrario de su compañero, se veía bastante molesta, aunque era difícil saber exactamente por qué.

En una zona bastante alejada, inconsciente sobre una camilla, se hallaba aquella chica con la piel de color del papel y los largos cabellos castaños, amarrados algunos en una fina trenza del lado izquierdo de la frente.

Observándola desde un lado con una mirada profundamente preocupada, se hallaba Kurenai, quien a su vez sostenía una de las delgadas y suaves manos de Yakumo entre las suyas, no estaba segura de qué le hubiese sucedido, pero, por la lenta y tranquila respiración de la muchacha, no debía de ser nada muy grave.

Luego de explicar a Tsunade como había hallado a Yakumo inconsciente en medio del circo pocos minutos después de que el fuego iniciara y la había llevado hasta el hospital temiendo que algo le hubiese pasado, Kurenai entendió que ya no había nada más en su mano para ayudarla, por lo que decidió salir a recorrer el edificio.

La brisa de la noche le llegó por los ventanales del segundo piso como una caricia reconfortante, apoyada sobre la ventana, cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la noche que se hacía sentir del otro lado de los cristales.

Recorrió el largo pasillo con el mayor sigilo, mirando discretamente hacia las habitaciones que tenían la puerta abierta, no por querer husmear, sino por distraerse simplemente.

Ya que había muy poca gente internada en el hospital, les permitieron quedarse allí, la gran mayoría tendría que hacerse una cama improvisada en el suelo, salvo la familia Inuzuka, quienes eran los encargados de cuidar a los animales; aunque Tayuya protestara por querer ir con ellos, entre todos lograron persuadirle de que sus quemaduras (especialmente las de las piernas) reducirían su movimiento durante unos días, traducción, debía descansar.

Tan pronto como pudo, y luego de suturar la cabeza de Hidan a su cuerpo por milésima vez, Kakuzu se acercó a Shikamaru, quien seguía junto a Tayuya, el anciano le agradeció profundamente por ayudar a su hija, aunque ella se negara a compartir con nadie su razón para estar allí deonde él la encontró.

Luego de eso, Shikamaru recordó de imprevisto que no había visto a Asuma desde la tarde, durante un momento se molestó por haberlo olvidado, echó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, debía averiguar si le habían encontrado.

Mientras tanto, en la penumbra de la segunda planta, se oían resonar unas agudas risitas provenientes de una de las tantas habitaciones del pasillo, una amplia habitación de paredes blancas con seis camas distribuidas a los lados de la misma, una gran y única ventana se adivinaba al fondo del cuarto, tapada por una gruesa cortina blanca.

Era aquel el pabellón de niños, con una sola moradora, una pequeña de unos ocho años, de enormes ojos negros, mejillas enrojecidas y brillantes cabellos anaranjados que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

La niña en cuestión, que acababa de despertar de un sueño superficial, casi molesto, no pudo menos que sonreir ampliamente ante la visión de su cuarto, mariposas revolotenado por toda la habitación, llenándola de luz, parecía que hubiesen sido dibujadas con tiza brillante, pues sus alas eran de colores suaves, y sin embargo desprendían destellos casi cegadores.

Pudo ver de pronto a una sonriente mujer que la miraba atentamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - Susurró ella con su garganta resentida

- Kurenai, ¿Y tú? - Aquella mujer parecía contenta de tener con quien hablar.

- Moegi

Estuvieron conversando durante un par de minutos, la niña aparentemente no reparaba en que las mariposas fueran o no reales, sino que únicamente le parecían preciosas, le contó a kurenai que sus padres estaban fuera del pueblo, y que ella había caído enferma de la garganta unos días después de que se marchasen, le contó también que aquel cuarto oscuro y solitario le daba un poco de miedo en las noches, cuando la segunda planta quedaba en casi completo silencio.

- ¿Y de qué tienes miedo? - Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, solo para oir lo que esperaba

- No lo sé – Los labios rojos ensancharon aún más su sonrisa, mientras los recuerdos corrían en un cálido torrente frente a sus ojos.

- Es normal – Dijo mirando a la niña a los ojos – Solo recuerda que todo. . . - Se llevó los dedos índice y medio a la sien – . . . está en tu mente

Moegi no supo exactamente qué fue, si el gesto, la confianza de su voz o el simple hecho de que le miraba a los ojos como si la conociera, pero algo, o tal vez todo, hicieron que sintiera de pronto una extraña calidez en el estómago.

Siguieron con su charla, Kurenai le comentó que venía de un circo, lo que a la niña no pareció sorprenderle mucho, y no demoró en decirle que ya lo sabía.

- ¿Y puedo saber cómo lo sabes? - Dijo en un tono que mezclaba sincero asombro con una renovada diversión - ¿Tú también ves el futuro?

- No. . . . es que, nunca te había visto por aquí, y he visto todo por la ventana - Moegi señaló hacia la espectral cortina blanca

- Todo, ¿Te refieres a. . . . ?

- Si. . . . . ¿Alguien se lastimó?

- Para serte sincera, no lo sé - En ese momento, una fortísima punzada de culpa atenazó el estómago de Kurenai

- Bueno - Dijo dándose la vuelta - Ahora debo irme

- ¡Espera! - La niña parecía haber forzado su garganta, y apenas logró hacerse oír más de lo normal

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú dijiste. . . . ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

- Tal vez. . . . - Fue su alegre respuesta - ¿Te lo pruebo?

- ¡Sí! - La niña se revolvió en la cama, observando atentamente como Kurenai se llevaba nuevamente los dos dedos a la sien, esta vez con ambas manos, y los ojos cerrados, murmuró algo incomprensible, antes de aflojar su postura.

- Te sacarán las amígdalas en dos días - Dijo con una voz tenue y fluida

- ¡Sí!, ¡Es increíble! - No había en Moegi ningún esfuerzo por disimular su asombro

- Bien, ahora duerme, ¿Si? - Comenzó a retirarse del umbral de la puerta, con algunas de sus mariposas siguiéndola, solo un par se quedaron en el respaldo de la cama, iluminando todo a su alrededor.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de camino a las escaleras, Kurenai envió al resto de los brillantes seres a las otras habitaciones.

La mujer rió por lo bajo recordando el incidente que se había dado minutos antes, no era una risa maliciosa, ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la blanca mentira que había soltado, cuando pasó por el tablón que exhibía el calendario de operaciones, y junto a la anotación de una amigdalectomía programada para dos días después, el número del pabellón de niños, era solo cuestión de observación.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, todo lo que tengan que decir, ya sea bueno, malo o indefinido, ya saben como hacer.

Como siempre, y como en cada fic, agradezco profundamente a: **Nekos Dream**, **Kusubana Yoru**, **Kibamarta, Patrixku** y **Lithium33**.

Hasta la próxima, besos. . . . . . y abrazos, ya que estamos.


	9. Botas de serpiente

Hola a todo mundo, lo siento muchísimo, me he demorado mucho, pero, como suelo decirles siempre, tengo muchos problemas con la conexión de internet, y ahora que además tenía que rendir pruebas finales, mucho más complicado, por suerte, solo tengo que dar un examen de geografía (desgraciadamente) y entonces podré escribir más seguido, en fin, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, así que aquí les va. . . . .

Discleimer: Naruto, sus personajes y demás cosas relacionadas no me pertenecen en absoluto, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto. . . .

* * *

El amanecer. . . . ese momento del día capaz de transmitir semejante energía, y más cuando era remarcado por un infinito cielo radiente y despejado que exhibía sus hermosos tonos rosáceos omo era éste el caso.

En el hotel más grande del pueblo (el único, de hecho) las cortinas verdes de la habitación 34 se descorrieron con un chirrido, dejando al descubierto el transparente cristal de la ventana, sobre el edredón floreado de una de las dos camas gemelas descansaba una gran maleta de color negro, completamente abierta y dsbordando diversas prendas de ropa, colorida y desdoblada, como cuando alguien revuelve las cosas en busca de algo en particular.

En la puerta de una de las casas más viejas y decorosas del pueblo estaba Konohamaru, con su mochila a la espalda, esperando a su amigo Udon para poder partir a la escuela, sus pensamientos pasaban por muchos puntos.

Pensó en que no había hecho la tarea, por lo que seguro lo regañarían, pensó en su tío, al que no había visto desde el día anterior, aunque su abuelito supuestamente sabía ya dónde estaba, e iría a verlo en el correr del día. . . . . . . verlo, él le había prometido a Moegi que iría a visitarla al hospital antes de su operación, le daba mucha pena que ella no pudiese ir a ver el circo, aunque tal vez fuera lo mejor, él mismo se llevó un buen susto cuando les comunicaron la situación, lo recordaba claramente. . . . . .

El presentador, cuyos ánimos habían ido templándose hasta entonces, estaba a un lado de la pista, mientras en el centro de la misma, la chica que participaba en el acto de trapecismo, vestida ahora con un discreto vestido rosa de aspecto oriental, sostenía y lanzaba cuchillos, que daban a unos centímetros de distancia del cuerpo de su compañera, la muchacha del cabello rosa y los ojos verdes. . . . Sakura, si no recordaba mal.

Alguien entró corriendo a la carpa a mitad del acto, nadie lo percibió, salvo el mismo Kakashi, quien se acercó rápidamente a él, y entonces fue obvio para todos que se trataba del hombre de la carpa de fenómenos, solo que ahora se veía distinto, se veía exaltado, con los ojos brillantes mirando en todas direcciones, sin encontrar lo que buscaban.

No demoraron más de diez minutos en avisar al público, y, contrario a lo que predijo Shikamaru, la histeria colectiva no se apoderó de la gente sino hasta que salieron del recinto y observaron con sorpresa que todo era absolutamente cierto, incluso peor de lo imaginado, todo el predio parecía arder, con algunas personas corriendo de aquí para allá, acarreando baldes de agua.

Luego de eso todo se tornaba caótico, los bomberos, los escasos refuerzos de la comisaría, todo el mundo asustado y arremolinado. . . . aquella no fue la peor parte de todos modos, más allá de todos los esfuerzos que hacían por apagar aquel infierno, lo peor fue verlo después, tras haber sido testigo de su simple pero impresionante entereza y compostura, tras ver la velocidad con la que aquella habilidosa gente montaba su hogar en donde tocara hacerlo.

Tal y como pensó, en la escuela no se cuchicheó de otro tema que no fuese el desastre del día anterior, y como no, si en aquel pueblo tan apartado, que no parecía tener ímpetus de crecer, nadie tenía mucho que hablar en el día a día, por eso los casamientos, las muertes, incluso los cumpleaños no demoraban mucho en ser noticia en sitios de reunión como ese.

Todos se encargaron de que el maestro se enterara de lo sucedido, oyendo con suma atención a todos los que decían haber estado allí, siendo que la gran mayoría realmente lo había estado, pero, como suele ser propio de los niños, gozaban de magnificar e incluso tragiversar los hechos, a tal punto que las numerosas contradicciones hicieron que nadie ajeno al hecho estuviese completamente seguro de lo que había pasado.

Hubieron historias, versiones e hipótesis de lo más descabelladas, hubo quien dijo que los mismos integrantes del circo habían organizado una frustrada trampa mortal para su concurrencia con fines inexplicables, hubo también quien dijo que seguramente había sido obra de esa chica loca que no paraba de gritar y cuyo nombre nadie recordó.

La conversación que no dejó dictar la clase fue totalmente irrelevante para Konohamaru, quien junto a Udon veía las manecillas del reloj en la pared, deseando, por vez primera en su vida, que Iruka diera su clase.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Shikamaru se encontraba "trabajando" en la comisaría, ya que hacía más de una hora había terminado sus deberes para con el papeleo, y se encontraba pensando en lo que se le viniera a la mente, solo que ahora su mente estaba concentrada en un solo tema por vez primera en mucho tiempo, observó cuidadosamente el papel que sostenía entre los dedos, un telegrama llegado (y accidentalmente ignorado) el día anterior, que anunciaba la llegada de la tormenta.

Izumo y Kotetsu lo miraban disimuladamente desde sus escritorios, temiendo al igual que él la "advertencia" de la esquela, que no era otra cosa que el aviso de la inminente llegada de un oficial importante al pueblo, una fuerte autoridad que todos conocían y respetaban con la justa cantidad de temor que ello conllevaba.

La autoridad en cuestión era trasladada al pueblo por tiempo indefinido, para implementar medidas innovadoras y eficientes con la aplicación de la ley y, en vista de su historial intachable, no había nadie mejor para esa tediosa tarea.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Bajo el implacable sol del medio día, ella caminó recorriendo la calle principal, sus tacones de aguja negros, que manejaba con habilidad envidiable, quedaban apenas amortiguados por el suelo de tierra, y sus lentes oscuros ocultaban su mirada mientras ésta recorría el paisaje con expectativa casi salvaje.

Llegó rápidamente al edificio que buscaba, el más viejo de todos, de un color durazno muy reciente, con unas pocas ventanas de oscuros barrotes encastrados muchos años atrás, y una gruesa puerta doble de madera deslucida.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente estando en el hospital, que a Tayuya casi le parecía que el reloj le estaba tomando el pelo, moviendo las manecillas atrás y adelante, de forma que siempre fuese la misma hora, los mismos minutos, los mismos segundos. . . .

Kakuzu había luchado con ella toda la mañana, tratando por todos y cada uno de los medios que encontró, pero no consiguió que ella le contara que hacía en aquel sitio, haciendo una estupidez semejante como quemarse manos y piernas.

– Eres tonta, niña – Le dijo justo antes de perder la paciencia – Pero no tanto, así que dime. . . . ¿Por Qué estabas en ese lugar?

Naturalmente, solo consiguió un gesto hecho con un dedo corazón quemado, que le dolió más a la propia Tayuya que a su destinatario, finalmente, dejó la tarea cuando fue convocado por lady Tsunade.

En el sótano del hospital, como solía hacerse, estaba la morgue, se trataba, como es lógico, de la única del pueblo, como lo especificó el forense que guió a Tsunade, Kakuzu y Kurenai escaleras abajo hasta una amplia habitación de azulejos celestes, iluminada con varios tubos de luz blanca y cruda, al fondo de la misma habían dos puertas, y en el centro, dos camillas rodeadas de bandejas móviles, sobre las cuales descansaban numerosas herramientas tales como pinzas, tijeras y artilugios cortantes de todos los tipos.

Los cuerpos de las camillas tenían un aspecto poco menos que deplorable, carbonizados casi por completo, en especial el de la derecha, que estaba casi totalmente irreconocible.

El semblante del anciano, oculto tras su máscara gris, no pareció cambiar cuando afirmó ante el médico que el cuerpo de la izquierda era su "compañero" Zetsu, e incluso le alcanzó el cinismo para confesar que nunca tuvo la certeza de si era uno o dos de sus compañeros.

Anotando todo en una tablilla, y asintiendo lentamente, el forense miró a Kakuzu, le agradeció la colaboración y le indicó que, de querer hacerlo, podía retirarse, él se encogió de hombros y se marchó lentamente.

El segundo cuerpo no fue tan sencillo de esclarecer, ya que la voz de Kurenai se quebraba continuamente al decir que aquel horrible cuerpo era el de su padre. Ella, apoyada por Tsunade, explicó por lo bajo que reconocía sus ojos, iguales a los suyos.

Si bien el médico no tenía idea de como reconocer aquellos ojos tan distorcionados por el fuego, prefirió dejarlo estar, y pasar a temas más importantes, como por ejemplo, si ella sabía cómo era que la bala depositada sobre una bandeja había llegado hasta él.

– No lo sé – Respondió Kurenai limpiándose los ojos con su pañuelo – Seguramente se cayó encima de la bala, mi padre no era muy cuidadoso con eso – Añadió irónica, con un gran dejo de irritación en la voz, aunque Tsunade no dijo palabra, por dentro compartía una parte de su dolor, y la burla le había parecido una gran forma de liberarlo.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Mientras tanto, la polvorienta y sofocante tranquilidad de la comisaría fue interrumpida de golpe por las puertas, que se abrieron con un quejido casi humano.

Los tres presentes fijaron sus ojos en la esbelta figura del umbral sin decir palabra, ya tenían una idea de lo que les esperaba, miraron atentos a la mujer de la puerta, que sonreía abiertamente mientras sostenía con una mano los lentes de sol, y se apoyaba contra el marco de madera blanco con la otra.

– ¿¡Qué pasa, gente! - Gritó como si ellos estuviesen sordos - ¿¡Hay entierro o qué! - Shikamaru sintió sobre él las miradas de sus compañeros, y suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar con un calma perfectamente fingida.

– Teniente Mitarashi, no la esperábamos hasta mañana

* * *

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado, es más o menos un buen capítulo, y prometo, como siempre, hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto. . .

Una cosa que me gustaría decirles, y que no mucha gente sabe, es que si bien hay un montón de cosas en esta historia que me invento yo, el padre de Kurenai realmente fue un personaje canónico, desgraciadamente irrelevante, pero bueno, era solo para que lo supieran. . .

Bueno, quiero, como siempre también, agradecer a mis lectores, sin los cuales no tendría mucho propósito en esta página: **¡Nekos Dream**, **Kusubana Yoru**, **Kibamarta, Patrixku** y **Lithium33, muchísimas gracias!**


	10. Despertar

Hola a todos, la verdad sé que hace más de un año que no actualizaba este fic, y me averguenzo mucho por ello. De la noche a la mañana me costó mucho continuar, y el tiempo se me fue tan rápido que hasta yo me sorprendí. En fin, pido mil disculpas a quienes siguen esta historia.

Yendo al grano, este es un capítulo que me tomó poco tiempo hacer, y no es de los que más me gustan. No tiene demasiado avance de la trama, ya que es más que nada para reenganchar.

Lo que seguramente noten es que está gramaticalmente mejor que los anteriores, ya que he tenido tiempo de mejorar.

En fin, espero que les guste

3-3-3-3 significa cambio de escenario

Discleimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no lucro con esto, etc.

* * *

Asuma tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones. Tras regresar al lugar del incendio, había sido llevado casi contra su voluntad al hospital, debido más que nada a la leve herida de su cabeza, que no obstante si perjudicaba bastante su equilibrio.

Después de revisarlo, vendarlo y asegurarle que las molestias eran pasajeras, lo dejaron ir. Pensó en visitar la comisaría primero que nada, pero los doctores contactaron a su padre, quién no dudó en ir a buscarlo para "arrastrarlo" a su casa y que descansara.

Sonrió recordando la cantidad de ocasiones en las que su padre lo llevaba a la casa después de la humillación pública que suponía sacarlo de la comisaría. Sin duda era un adolescente problemático, pero su viejo no lo vio por sí mismo hasta que ya era una situación casi insostenible.

En el largo camino, Hiruzen, preocupado por su hijo, quiso entablar una conversación.

– ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? – Preguntó como al pasar

– Estoy bien. . . . – Asuma no pretendía andar con rodeos – ¿Quieres que te cuente?

– ¿Contarme Qué?

– Lo que me pasó después del incendio

– Me gustaría

– Bien, es una historia divertida

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

No estaba muy claro el motivo por el cual la Teniente Anko Mitarashi había regresado al pueblo. La excusa de implementar sus dichosas medidas contra el crimen no parecía más que eso, una patética excusa, más que nada teniendo en cuenta los casi nulos niveles de crimen en Konoha.

Sería comprensible que los gobernantes de la ciudad donde se desempeñaba la quisieran fuera del mapa. Lo curioso de Anko era que sin importar en cuantos casos de agresión o acoso se viera envuelta, su expediente jamás se manchaba.

Ella siempre había sido consciente de que muchas personas deseaban que tropezara sobre una bala, pero nunca se había mostrado intimidada. Nadie podía negar que era excelente en lo que hacía, y eso seguramente la había mantenido viva.

Shikamaru sabía mucho de ella, mayormente por los cuentos que Asuma sacaba a relucir cada vez que la prensa degustaba sus hazañas. Al parecer, Anko nunca había sido precisamente querida en el pueblo, y buscó el camino más corto para alejarse de quienes la marginaban.

Para cuando se hubo mudado a la inmensa ciudad de Suna, con el pretexto de ser modelo, descubrió su verdadera vocación sirviendo a las fuerzas de la ley. En sus primeros años de policía, la impresionante delincuencia de aquella ciudad cayó de forma estrepitosa.

Todos esos factores habían causado que Shikamaru agradeciera constantemente verla solo en fotografías y entrevistas. Ahora que estaba frente a ella, el sentir su feroz "vibra" alterando el tranquilo ambiente de la comisaría, le hizo pensar que sus palabras podían ser decisivas.

– No pensé que me conocieras – Dijo ella, ignorando a Izumo y Kotetsu – Pareces tan pequeño. . . . ¿No es ilegal que trabajes?

– La mía es. . . . una situación especial

– Ya lo creo – Finalmente dirigió su mirada a los otros internos – ¡¿No me van a saludar inútiles?!

– ¡Mil disculpas! – Exclamó Izumo levantándose y haciendo señas a su compañero para que hiciera lo propio – Bienvenida, teniente Mitarashi

– Así me gusta más – Recorrió el lugar con la vista y comentó – Visité al viejo Sarutobi, parece que su jefe todavía está mal

Sin más reparo, caminó hacia el escritorio de Asuma, se dejó caer en la enorme silla y dio un profundo suspiro.

– Bien inútiles, parece que Sarutobi tiene una licencia imprevista – Sin pudor alguno puso sus pies sobre el gran escritorio – Pero no teman, yo seré su superior temporal. . . . ¿Qué hay en la agenda?

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

La planta baja del hospital era un verdadero caos. Los miembros del circo, especialmente los más jóvenes, luchaban por hacer su estadía allí algo más cómoda, terminando por armar un enorme campamento improvisado en el enorme vestíbulo.

Yakumo había despertado a media noche, desorientada y nerviosa. Se tranquilizó con la ayuda de Tsunade y Kakashi, que le explicaron cuidadosamente su situación.

Al volver Kurenai a su lado se sintió mejor, pero igualmente se negó a hablar de los momentos antes de su desmayo, e incluso se rehusó a comer nada, siendo esa la primera vez que desobedecía a su mentora.

Ino, Sakura y Tenten, que charlaban tranquilamente en el pasillo contiguo no pudieron evitar preocuparse por su compañera. Cierto era que no la conocían en profundidad, pero aún así les resultaba pesaroso el estado de ansiedad que ella experimentaba.

– Pobre Yakumo – Mencionó Sakura tras oir la temblorosa voz de la joven, y miró a Ino– Tú llegaste antes, ¿No sabes que le pasó?

– Ni idea – Respondió la aludida – Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué con Naruto, la verdad no sé como lo hicieron

– Hablando de eso – Intervino Tenten – ¿Cómo se lesionaron ustedes dos?

– ¡Mejor ni me lo preguntes, sigo muy molesta con ese animal! – Ino se palpó la mejilla herida – Espero que no me queden marcas

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Los hermanos Uchiha, como siempre eran totalmente independientes del resto. Se habían reunido en algún momento, no estaban heridos y aunque no salían del hospital para nada, tampoco parecían querer integrarse a las actividades recreativas de los demás.

Mientras nada, en las ruinas del circo, los animales eran cuidadosamente reubicados. Los miembros de la familia Inuzuka, contando además con ayuda de Hinata y los miembros del espectáculo de fenómenos, habían liberado a las fieras para alejarlas lo más posible del peligro, y las refugiaban ahora en un improvisado "establo" construido por varias jaulas y lo que quedaba de cubierta para carpas.

* * *

Bien, como ya dije, no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero espero haberlos entretenido, y aprovecho para avisarles que en breve estoy actualizando los dos fics que me faltan y que si les sobra tiempito lean mi nuevo fic, un crossover de Naruto y los juegos de Papa Louie (si no saben de que van los juegos, en el fic lo explico un poco).

Ahora agradezco a quienes me dan ánimos para seguir mejorando mis historias: **¡Nekos Dream**, **Kusubana Yoru**, **Kibamarta, Patrixku** **Lithium33 e Yzie, gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
